Team Friendship go Enchanted
Team Friendship go Enchanted is another Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Disney crossover film. Plot In the animated fairy tale kingdom of Andalasia, Queen Narissa, queen of Andalasia and a witch, schemes to protect her claim to the throne, which she will lose once her stepson, Prince Edward, finds his true love and marries. She enlists her loyal henchman Nathaniel to keep Edward distracted. Giselle, a young woman and whom are hanging out with, dreams of meeting a prince and experiencing a "happy ever after." She has made a homemade statue of her true love. Her best chipmunk friend, Pip, and her animal friends of the forest try to put a mouth on her statue. Edward hears Giselle singing and sets off to find her. Nathaniel sets free a captured troll to kill Giselle, but Edward rescues her in time. When they meet, they instantly fall in love and plan to get married the following day. Disguised as an old hag, Narissa intercepts Giselle, on her way to the wedding and pushes her and all our heroes into a well, where she is magically transformed into a 3D live-action version of herself and transported to Times Square in the real world, a place where there are no "happily ever afters". Giselle and our heroes quickly become lost. Meanwhile, Robert, a divorce lawyer, prepares to propose to his longtime girlfriend Nancy, much to the dismay of his daughter Morgan. Robert and Morgan encounter Giselle and our heroes on their way home, and Robert begrudgingly allows Giselle and our heroes to stay the night at their apartment at the insistence of Morgan, who trusts Giselle and our heroes. Pip had witnessed Giselle's exile and alerted Edward thereafter, and both embark on a rescue mission to the city, where they too are turned into 3D live-action versions, but Pip is instead in the form of a real chipmunk – therefore losing the ability to speak. Narissa sends Nathaniel to follow and impede Edward. In a restaurant, Narissa appears to Nathaniel in a soup pot and gives him three poisoned apples to murder Giselle. Pip eavesdrops but is unable to communicate with Edward, as animals cannot speak outside of Andalasia. Nathaniel keeps Pip silenced by detaining him in various containers. Meanwhile, after Giselle summons vermin to clean Robert's apartment, Nancy arrives to take Morgan to school. She meets Giselle and leaves assuming Robert was unfaithful. Robert is initially upset but spends the day with Giselle, knowing she is vulnerable in the city. . Giselle questions Robert about his relationship with Nancy and helps the pair reconcile by sending Nancy an invitation to the "King and Queen's Costume Ball" at the Woolworth Building. Edward locates Giselle at Robert's apartment. While Edward is eager to take Giselle home to Andalasia and finally marry, she suggests that they should first go on a date to get to know each other better, still conflicted about her feelings. Giselle promises to return to Andalasia after ending their date at the ball, which Robert and Nancy also attend. Narissa, who has been spying from Andalasia, decides to follow and kill Giselle herself after Nathaniel failed to poison her twice. Robert and Giselle share a dance with each other and look into each other's eyes, romantically. Giselle and Edward then prepare to leave, but Giselle feels sorrow at leaving Robert behind. Narissa appears as the old hag and offers the last poisoned apple to Giselle, promising "sweet dreams and happy endings." Giselle takes a bite and is rendered unconscious. Narissa attempts to escape with Giselle's body but is stopped by Edward. Nathaniel, realizing Narissa was using him and never loved him, reveals her plot. Robert realizes that true love's kiss is the only force powerful enough to break the apple's spell. Edward's kiss fails to wake Giselle, and Edward and Nancy prompt Robert to do so instead. When Robert kisses her just as the clock strikes twelve, Giselle awakens and the whole crowd cheers. Narissa furiously transforms into a giant blue dragon and takes Robert hostage. Giselle takes Edward's sword and pursues Narissa to the top of the building. Pip, who was freed by Edward, helps Giselle send Narissa falling to her death. A happy new life unfolds for everyone, showing Edward and Nancy fall in love and marrying in Andalasia; Giselle running a successful fashion business; while Nathaniel and Pip each become successful authors about their personal experiences in the real world. Giselle, still in the real world, married Robert and forms a happy family with Robert and Morgan. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. Category:Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Disney crossovers